Vandib songs
by Reisi
Summary: now I KNOW you guys were wondering what we sing at our concerts..... now all these have been written by me, and/or another group member. They are completely origional 'cept gotta get out of michigan. whx is to the TUNE of train's drops of jupiter....
1. Gotta get out of Michigan

Song Title: Gotta get out of Michigan! SPOKEN: Sunglasses? Check. {Guitar slash} Clothes? Check. {Guitar slash} Cash? Check. {Guitar slash} Anything missing? Nope. Let's roll! {Guitar riff that leads into Train tune}  
  
Now that we're out of the atmosphere, I'm so glad to get out of here, hey, hey, I act like summer but love the rain, It's time that I need a change, hey, hey, Since I've never been anywhere but the moon, I've gotta get out of here and real soon, hey, hey,  
  
Tell me! Do you take M-59, Did you make it to Domino Farms to see the lights all faded, And that it's all over rated, Tell me! Did you expect that shooting star, To tell you who and what you are, And will I miss you while I'm looking for myself out there,  
  
Now that I'm on a soul vacation, Taking away my medication, hey, hey, I check out guys while I drive through lights, But beware because I always bite, hey, hey,  
  
Now that I'm out of the atmosphere, I used to be afraid of not getting out of here, Told a story 'bout a man who was too afraid to fly so he became a woman,  
  
Tell me! Did the wind die at your feet, Did you finally get a chance to dance along the light of day, And head back to the mid-way, And tell me! Does this song blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find? And will I miss you while I'm looking for myself out there?  
  
Can you imagine no Ketchup, deep- fried chicken, Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong! Can you imagine no ocean, palm trees, five-hour contemplation, The best caffeine that you ever had. and me.. 


	2. Love more than love can say

Song Title: I love you more than love can say (It's just a word anyways)  
  
You were there when I first danced, You were also my first romance, And you stayed through it all------!  
  
When I needed you, you were there, When I was sad, you actually cared, And you always answered my call---!  
  
Chorus: I love you more than 'love' can say, It's just a word anyways, It can only show a piece of my affection, I hope it will show your complete reflection..  
  
You were nice when we first talked, Even though the people gawked, At how well we were together  
  
Now you're here many years later, Our love never started to fade or, Lose face through it all.  
  
Chorus  
  
Why can't I find the words to say, How I feel for you this way, These feelings I just can't hide, Or the way I feel for you inside,  
  
My heart for you screams with joy, And though we tried to act real coy, It never worked so far.  
  
Chorus {Repeat} And that's how I'll always feel~~~~ 


	3. Never Have I Felt This Way

Never have I felt this way,

To want to stop living,

And not go on to 

The next day…

But I know,

There are people,

Who love me so,

And simply don't want me to go-----,

Never have I felt this way,

This pain deep inside---

And never have I wanted to,

Just die----

Though I know,

I can't just go,

Up and leave my friends behind---

And what would my parents think?

Would they think that, 

It was all---their fault?

When it was just me,

With my stupidity?

And I know,

There have been a lot,

Of people who couldn't, 

Make it through today

And I say,

That's too bad,

And I'm sorry they had to pay,

In that non-refundable way,

Never have felt this way,

To look at my future,

And to find that it's not,

Worth living through today

No, Never have I felt this way,

No, Never have I just wanted to stop,

No, never, not like this,

And not think that'd I'd be missed,

No, Never have I felt this way…


	4. Dont whine to me

I look at all the love stories,

Whether they're true or they're not,

And I realize that I'll,

Never have what they've got.

I used to believe in faery tales,

Never questioning happy endings,

But now I see that all those pretty pictures,

Were all just pretending….

I used to believe that wishes came true,

I used to think that good people don't get hurt,

But now I see, this reality,

Is just space between cradle and dirt.

At one point and time,

I thought I could just end it all,

But that's what life is really for,

To see if you can rise or fall.

CHORUS:

So. DON'T. Whine to me…..

'Cause I have no sympathy…

You just have to figure it out on your own,

Because nobody's gonna help you, 

YOU ARE ALL ALONE!

Don't gimme your bullshit, 

About how your life's so hard,

Or else I'll kick your ass myself,

AND TEAR YOU FUCKING APART!

Lemme ask you something,

And then we'll see how hard your life really is,

Have you ever really felt something?

Or is your mind just full of shit? 

Have you ever seen your best friend die?

Have you ever seen your mother black and blue?

Have you ever seen you father cry,

Has any of this ever happened to you?

Has that guy that you like,

Not liked you back,

Have you ever felt unwanted?

Like you're not part of the pack,

Do you wanna know a secret?

Do you really wanna know?

None of it really gets better,

It just doesn't go as slow…

CHORUS:

So. DON'T. Whine to me…..

'Cause I have no sympathy…

You just have to figure it out on your own,

Because nobody's gonna help you, 

YOU ARE ALL ALONE!

You have the past behind you,

You have the future ahead,

None of it really matters,

Because tomorrow you could wind up dead…

So live for the present,

Or don't live at all,

Because if you dwell on things you can't change,

Eventually you'll falllllllllllll!

Don't think about how hard your life is,

It's not worth worrying about,

Go through life, fearless,

Happy, and without DOUBT!!!!!!

CHORUS:

So. DON'T. Whine to me…

'Cause I have no sympathy…

You just have to figure it out on your own,

Because nobody's gonna help you, 

YOU ARE ALL ALONE!{echo}


	5. Dreamin'

I could talk to you for hours,

And maybe we will someday,

And I could talk to you for hours,

Even if we didn't have anything to say….

You always made me laugh,

You always made me cry,

Buts just only now,

I found out you were the reason why,

Why I felt so empty….

Why I felt so alone…

I never felt needed or wanted,

I never felt at home…

Until I found you,

You made me feel those things,

You made me feel,

Like I could do anything!

And now I have you here with me,

In my mind, unconfined!

But I long to hold you,

Here with me, unrefined!

Natural as it could be,

Natural is

You here,

With me…

I wanna know how you smell,

I wanna know how you taste,

I wanna see your arms around me,

And I don't want this feeling to go to waste!

I need you here by my side,

For me to love, for me to hide,

I don't know if I can make it,

Or even if I can take it,

Being so far--------,

From you,

Wondering how you are------,

Hoping you think about me too….

I know I'm weird,

For thinking such things,

But I don't care,

If together it bri….. ngs us!

I tried to be wise, 

In this matter of love,

Saying I don't need it,

Out of my mind I'd just shove….

But now you're here,

With me,

As natural as,

It could be,

I never thought,

I could be so happy,

Until I found you,

Here with me…

So, I could talk to you for hours,

Even if we didn't have anything to say,

And I could talk to you for hours,

And maybe we will someday….

Maybe we'll be,

Together…

Just wait and see…

We'll be together!

Just you and me…

Someday I'll know,

What it is to be around you,

And someday I'll see,

What it is to be around you……..

But for now,

I can only dream,

And no matter what,

It may seem….

I will find you,

I will love you,

I will show you what,

I think of you,

But until then, 

All I have that it seems,

Is only just,

To dream…………………..


	6. You don't know

I get so tired of cleaning up their mess,

And it never gets easier,

It's just a stupid test, for me!

I'm sick of watching them get everything,

I'm sick of watching them take it for granted,

And most of all, I'm sick of them not even noticing,

How horrible they really are…

I thought I could correct,

But now I see how I was wrong,

These stupid people around me,

Gods! How I hope they listen to my song…

You take everything for granted,

And you don't even care!

I can't believe you think you're hot stuff,

If you do, don't you dare!!!!

I can't take it anymore,

Watching you act like fools,

I tried to just tell you you were wrong,

I told you what you couldn't do!!

You're all a bunch of idiots,

Who don't give a damn,

Who the hell gave you the right,

To do what the fuck you want to this land….

I don't know where you get off,

And frankly, I don't care,

You're all nothing better than animals,

And that's not just how you appear,

Listen to my words,

Listen to my wisdom,

You don't understand,

How unbelievably dismal you make my life!!!

How did you come so far?

With such a little brain,

You all should just give it up,

There's really not anything else you can obtain!!!

Go back to the waters,

Go back to the trees,

Leave the world to the better ones,

We ask you all to go, so,

PLEASE!

Get outta here,

We don't have to take your crap no more,

Get outta here,

Just die! Don't bother using the door!

I'm sick of watching you get everything,

I'm sick of watching you take it for granted,

And most of all, I'm sick of you not even noticing,

How horrible you really are…

Cuz you don't know!!


End file.
